legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
BridalShotacon007
TheBrideKing is a creator of The Miracle Elite Storyline and the Founder of Legends of the Multi Universe Wikia. He's also one of the main creators of Multiuniverse series. In October 30 2011, He created a wikia for Menslady125 and her friends, but no one came. He sadly waited for someone to drop by until March 7, 2012, TheKingOfVillains2 greeted him. Then Menslady and her friends came. Everyone seems to enjoy the wikia. On January 3, 2013 he made his first video on Vimeo, but on October his Vimeo account was terminated and he decided to add videos on MediaFire. He loves making crossover stories with his favorite characters. His favorite users are daveg502 and menslady125. *DevaintArt Accout: Willliam125 *Facebook Account: William Shuford *Youtube Account: William Shuford Profile Occupation: Wikia Manager, Story creator, Director wannabe, Voice Actor wannabe, Fan of Crossover, Toon Lover, Cartoon Nerd, Likes: Watching TV, Video Games, Drawings, Comics, Bridal Pictures, Crossover, Dislikes: Someone who betrayed TheBrideKing, Someone who made TheBrideKing angry, Some of old cartoons, Favorite Movies: Hellboy animated and live action movies, The Incredibles, Dennis the Menace, Three Stooges, Fullmetal Alchemist movies, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children, Indiana Jones trilogy, Runaway Bride, Peter Cottontail Favorite TV Shows: The Last Airbener/Legends of Korra, Code Geass, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Teen Titans, Barney, Black Lagoon, Blood +, Witchblade, Mystery Science Theater 3000, Xiaolin Showdown, Sam and Max, The Brak Show/Space Ghost coast to caost, Fate/Stay Night, Wedding Peach Favorite Video Game: Gex: Enters the gecko, Jersey Devil, Street Fight x Tekken, Poker night at the Inventory, Dead or Alive, Portal, Favorite Wikia My favorite website Reading scripts from *Cubbi's Home *Disney Scripts *The Disney Freak's Web Site My Favorite Characters And there's lot more... Storyline * The Miracle Elite/F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline * The Thunder Syndicate's Storyline * The Children of Pandora Saga * The Inferno Clan Saga # (*) = Needs to finish/Putting on hold # (!) = Needs to remake # ($) = Upcoming story. # (^) = Available at Deviantart Season 1: # Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu (!)/CarnEvil (^) # P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire (!) # LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite/Rise of the Multi-Universal Amazons # A Christmas Bizarro (^) # Beauty and the Miracle Elite (*) (^) # The Return of Pandora # The Phantom's Apprentice ($) # A Christmas Bizarro in July (!) # The Wedding Downfall # Journey Through the Mists (*) # Yellow Submarine (*) Season 2: # A Christmas Bizarro: Revenge again # Nightosphere Most Wanted # Trouble in London # The P Team and Miracle Elite 2 ($) # Strange Case of Peanut Butter Island ($) # The Miracle Elite: Lovelace Origin ($) Non-Canon/What If Adventures # LOTM: The Untold Story of the Robots and Machines ($) # TheBrideKing's Heroes Deadliest Battle (!) Storyline Trivia *Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu/CarnEvil, A Christmas Bizarro, P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire, The Phantom's Apprentice, The Wedding Downfall, Yellow Submarine and Nightosphere Most Wanted are only projects that have one main villains but the rest have more. Relationships with the Users/his freinds Friends Gokugtsupersaiyan TheBrideKing used his characters for his first story. Gokugtsupersaiyan was impress of letting them in the story. One day, He'd asked TheBrideKIng if he can help Gokugtsupersaiyan with the strory. TheBrideKing replied. TheBrideKing was waiting for The Story, but haven't made it yet. On June 11, 2014, Gokugtsupersaiyan returns to wikia. TheBrideKing was happy to see him again until he wasn't returning again. Daveg502 He and Daveg502 first time, worked together with The P Team and The Miracle Elite vs Malachite's Empire because TheBrideKing wanted to see his characters to appear on videos. Since Daveg502 is working on Meister of War, I let him use the Miracle Elite. I made my few villains to betray the main villain to serve one of His main villain. Meister of War has put on Hiatus so TheBrideKing deserves to wait for next part. Sometimes Daveg502 left him comments on TheBrideKing's message wall, TheBrideKing replies. TheBrideKing watches Daveg502's video on Youtube and enjoys them. Tigerman531 TheBrideKing was inspired by Crossoverfan4ever's and Daveg502's final story. He was inspired and decided to make a story with Speed Crusaders and Mockingjay Crusaders. TheBrideKing dicides use Tigerman531's villains groups as main villains. Tigerman531 may want to help, but TheBrideKing acepted his help in case he needs more ideas. Coolautiz TheBrideKing made friends with Coolautiz on Twitter and DeviantART. Coolautiz respects TheBrideKing, especially with the latter being the Wiki's founder. Since TheBrideKing spoted Coolautiz in Universe of Smash Bros Lawl Wiki, he decides to surprise him. Coolautiz asked TheBrideKing if he just come up with a lawl spinoff from the top of his mind. Because, He saw Lawl Before Time page. Other Users The4everreival/Crossoverfan4ever With the Miracle Elite, Crossoverfan4ever included them as TheBrideKing included some of my characters into one of his stories, so Crossoverfan4ever decided to do the same with this story as a thanks for doing that. 22Kingdomheartsfan Today he got little upset at 22Kingdomheartsfan for disproving Menslady125's Night shift Edits and making her stop editing by removing categories. Menslady125 The first time, TheBrideKing wathced Lucius' Turn made by Sonofjafar and alagateryandchestnut3. Then he wathched the Legends of the Multi Universe series. On October 30, 2011, he tried searching for the wikia of "Legends of the Muli Universe". He dicides to make one for her. As TheKingOfVillains2 spread to word, Menslady125 was exicted and enjoyed it for a very long time. DeeBenn DeeBenn always adding characters, thinking he wants this wikia to be his own "The Characters Wikia", which begins to make TheBrideKing very upset. TheBrideKing could not take it any longer. Deebenn also forgotten that Legends of the Multi Universe is menslady125's projects and TheBrideKing his the founder of the wikia. DeeBenn loves adding characters in this wikia for his kind-of-fun. Porfirio 739 and Rengoku18 Porfirio 739 have joined us here at MAY 6, 2015 and Rengoku18, too have joined us MAY 23, 2015. They're both new here. But they made their own storyline: Porfirio's saga is "Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes" and Rengoku18's saga is "A League". TheBrideKing won't nkow what happens next in the future. Although, Porfirio 739 is a "Number One Cartoon/Anime Hunter" who hates Anime, Manga, and a triple thousands of Fictional Characters including view cartoons as well. Either way, Rengoku18 has a bitter hatred towards all popular characters and thinks they are annoying to him. DestroyerSubjugator90 The most disturbing new arrival, who was a biggest fan of Date A Live and made his own villain group. so TheBrideKing was wondering if DestroyerSubjugator90 was gonna make his own storyline for a while. This made a reference from Toy Story. Which is why Woody went heart broken when Andy choose Buzz Lightyear. It's gonna be a conspiracy. But not for long! 22Kingdomheartsfan showed him an instructions of how to make his own storyline. Trivia TBACategory:Account and Creator of LOTM Category:TheBrideKing Category:Roleplaying